


Spooky Christmas

by Kira7



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Christmas Tree, Humans are wonderful according to Aziraphale and Crowley, Kiss hair, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira7/pseuds/Kira7
Summary: (akaThis tree is on fire!, a new single released by Alek Keychains, this Christmas, on iToon)A demon takes his angel to Trafalgar Square to watch the Christmas tree light up, but not everything goes as it should.Oh, what a diabolical plan!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 9





	Spooky Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reaperbites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperbites/gifts).



> This is my Good Omens Secret Santa, created by [mabsgatos](https://mabsgatos.tumblr.com), for [ineffablesociety](https://ineffablesociety.tumblr.com) ^^

Aziraphale doesn't hide a smile when, while he's reading Mr. Wordsworth's words, he can perceive a well known aura; without thinking about it, the angel starts a mental countdown... Three... Two...  
"Angel!"  
One. Still too fast. Oh well, Aziraphale raised up, puts the book upon the shelf and reaches the living room, where Crowley is waiting for him, hardly to contain the excitement about something.  
"Hello, dear. Have you done something very evil today?"  
Crowley nods and quickly approaches his angel, "You have no idea," he snaps his fingers to miracle a black jacket, a red hat and a grey scarf worn by Aziraphale, "Hurry, angel, or we'll be late!"  
"What? But--Crowley, I'm in the middle of a declaration of love," the blond angel tries to protest, showing to the demon a book he was reading a few minutes ago.  
"Y-yeah, so you juss-just... Do you want to remain here, while outside Evil Forces are spreading like snakes of shadow, surpassing the-- the... Urgh... The army of good, or what else you want to call it?!"  
Aziraphale watches Crowley without worrying, he is relaxed and peaceful, "My dear," he starts, "We both know you don't want to hurt anyone, just because it isn't funny, according to what you said two years ago in that Manor, at Tadfield."  
Crowley doesn't give up, he has another ace in the hole, he crawls near the chair and hisses tempter in the angel's ear.  
"And if I sssay you I booked a table in that restaurant, the one you wanted to try, because it has the most delicious macarons in the world, will you come with me, angel?"  
That malicious voice, and a dinner invitation, Crowley knows well how to use his skills, foul fiend... Aziraphale turns his head to look into Crowley's eyes, and unconsciously he holds his breath, "Anywhere you want, darling," the angel answers with a soft smile, causing a self-combustion to Crowley.  
"Err-O-ngh-o-ok, right, yes... Well, must we go!"  
The demon runs away a few meters from Aziraphale, and leads him to the Bentley, which radio spreads Freddie Mercury's voice who thanks God because it is Christmas.

When they arrive, the two creatures ahead to Trafalgar Square, Aziraphale follows Crowley, the demon seems sure of which direction to take, until they reach a white iron table, placed under a fir Christmas tree, its lights are off yet.  
"Oh, this is for us?," Aziraphale asks, watching Crowley sits in one of the two chairs, then he sits too.  
"Only the best for you, angel," he smirks, "A front row seat for the best show of the century! Do you want a glass of wine?"  
"A cup of cocoa it's--" the angel stops when a white cup of chocolate appears in front of him, "Thanks," he says with a lovely smile.  
Crowley looks away while he's drinking his glass, then watches at his watch, impatient.  
"What are we waiting for, darling?"  
"Soon you'll see, it will begin in less of ten minutes."  
The angel starts to drink, and he is thrilled to see all couples sitting waiting for something, and probably the angel understands what it is.  
"Did your evil plan consist in bringing me outside to see the lighting of the tree, of this tree above us?"  
It is good to see Crowley running his hand through his hair to suppress his nervousness, the angel stretches his hand to hold the demon's, "I like it, thanks!"  
The demon blushes, and he is going to start saying something, when a small choir of children begins to sing _O Holy night_ , to demon's surprise. Someone proposed the mayor to call it, because God would have been glad to receive such a gift from pure creatures like children.  
"The mayor listened my suggestion," Aziraphale says, looking emotionally at those lovely children, "They're wonderful, are they, sweetheart?"  
Crowley doesn't pay attention at those children, he prefers to observe the profile of his angel, longing that smile for himself, looking at that tiny tear run along angel's cheek, "Ye, yea, nn--" he answers, resting the chin on a fist, "Beautiful."  
Then Aziraphale turns to see Crowley and notices a little smile on his face and feels a bit nervous to be under that demonic gaze.  
"Something's wrong?"  
"Oh no, nothing, my dear, it's just... I... I feel cold actually."  
Crowley raises an eyebrow, not convinced, "Should I miracle a more padded jacket?"  
"No, I will be fine, really. Don't worry!"  
An awkward silence rises between the two creatures, it's a bit odd, it didn't happen anymore after the Armageddon't, until in this moment; both of them find easy to speak and see each other every day, but they know, deep down, there is something they both prefer to not talk about, they know what are the other's feelings, of course they do, it would be silly if they hadn't made it... Both of them are afraid to put in words these feelings, and yet they feel the need to put them in words...  
At the end of the song, the tree lights above them come on, coloring the two supernatural creatures' faces in red, blue, green and yellow, there are a lot of lights, maybe a million, and because of that Crowley smirks.  
"Ah! He followed my idea! What a fool man! Totally."  
"What? What did you said to tempt him, Crowley?"  
The demon points to the tree and answers, "I simply told him that if he wanted to become the most famous mayor in the world, he should perhaps put some more light on the tree, nothing more."  
"Oh my Lord," Aziraphale gasps, holding a breath, "This will not end well, I feel it!"  
If the angel is worried, Crowley is laughing with so much pleasure, humans are always funny! In fact, ten minutes later, the too many lights start to overheat, until the tree catches fire, making everyone run away, screaming and afraid. Is there any casualties? Of course not, it would not been fun otherwise, by pure miracle everything was saved, except the poor tree that had been unfortunately chosen for that role. Oh well, it will be better next year.

Aziraphale and Crowley sit on a bench near Trafalgar Square, observing firemen while they are trying to suppress the flames; Aziraphale looks sad for that poor tree, it doesn't deserve an end like this.  
"Oh, c'mon, angel, there are so many trees destroyed by humanity's madness, one more doesn't make the difference."  
The angel nods sadly, a bit convinced by that discourse, "I guess you're right, but--" he decides to rest his head on Crowley's right shoulder, closings his eyes, "You don't need to create such a show for a date, a simple question is enough, I will answer always yes."  
The demon is tense, not knowing how to behave, and with great difficulty he manages to hold the celestial creature close to him, while he mumbles a "Maybe you are right".  
"Thank you for this, dear, it was funny."  
Crowley gets the strength to press his lips on those blond hair, resting his sharp cheekbone on it, looking in front of him.  
"Spooky Holidays, angel."  
"Happy Holidays, love."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it! ^^
> 
> If you want to scream with me, you can find me on [ **Tumblr** ](https://kira-7.tumblr.com) or [ **Twitter** ](https://mobile.twitter.com/kira7_13) 😄


End file.
